


Trans Music For Racing Game

by cosmic_dream



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Angst, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, bad is mentioned like once, dream is nonbinary, supportive friends, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_dream/pseuds/cosmic_dream
Summary: Dream comes out to Sapnap and George. Thankfully, they support Dream.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Trans Music For Racing Game

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i was thinking about nonbinary culture a couple days ago and how everyone has nouns as names and then realized dream has a noun as name and then decided i should write this... anyway this is my first fic ever so pls don’t judge too hard. i hope this can comfort any other nonbinary people or that you’ll enjoy it at least. remember dream loves us! anyway on with the fic 😎

Dream was sitting in the discord call, nervously waiting for their friends to come online. As they sat at their pc waiting, Patches walked over to them and jumped on their lap. “Hey Patches” Dream said. Dream smiled at their cat, happy to have some emotional support. While Dream was busy petting Patches, George and Sapnap joined the call. “What’s up?” Sapnap asked. “Not much, just had something important to tell you.” “Well tell us what you wanted to say then.”

Dream took a deep breath. This was something they had planned for a while, and had also procrastinated for a while. They knew their friends weren’t assholes, and would probably be supportive, but the thought of just dropping this in a conversation terrified them.

“Well, it’s something that’s been on my mind for a while, and it is quite hard for me to say. But i need to get this out so i can go on with my life.” Dream started to fidget with their hands. “I’ll finally just say it. I’m nonbinary.” Dream dropped their head, trying to handle all the emotions coming free with such an important statement. They sighed. “I don’t feel like a man, but i don’t feel like a woman either. About a year ago i just started feeling so… out of place. I knew something didn’t feel right, but i couldn't figure out what it was. Until recently, when i finally put one and two together. And i’ve been so scared of telling anyone in case something would go wrong, but i just couldn’t keep this to myself anymore.” “So… what you’re saying is we should change the group chat name?” George asked. Dream laughed, remembering their group chat is called ‘The Boys’. “Well yeah, but it’s more than just that. I use they/them pronouns, so i would appreciate it if you guys could use those for me.” “We will, don’t worry about that. Actually, i have a couple friends who are also nonbinary, so that shouldn’t be a problem.” Sapnap reassured Dream. “Yeah, we’ll do that. And don’t be afraid to correct us, alright?” George said. “And one more thing, i don’t want to be called Clay anymore. My name is Dream.” Dream exhaled, relieved to have finally been able to let their friends know what’s been going on. “It’s kind of a stereotype about nonbinary people, but i actually liked having a noun as a name.” Sapnap laughed, but Dream knew he wasn’t making fun of them. “Okay sure Dream, i like that name a lot actually.” Dream hummed appreciatively. “I’m so glad i told you guys, you both mean a lot to me. I was actually so scared you wouldn’t accept me and i’d have to lose my best friends.” Dream exhaled a shaky breath, starting to get emotional. “Hey, we’re here for you. I’m happy you could share this with us.” Sapnap said. “Yeah, me too.” said George. “Thanks guys. I think i’m gonna head off to bed now.” Dream heard a yawn coming from Sapnap. “Me too, goodnight.” “Goodnight Dream.” George said. Dream smiled, happy knowing their friends were supportive. They left the voice call, and began getting ready for bed. They fell asleep fast, anxiety eased by their friends’ reassurance.

“Come on Dream, you can do it.” Dream muttered to themselves. They were in a discord call with Sapnap and George. “It’s fine Dream, we’re here by your side.” George said. Dream mustered all their courage and pressed tweet. “Congrats man, i’m proud of you.” Sapnap said. “Oh fuck wait, should i not call you that anymore? I’m sorry.” “It’s fine, you can still call me that.” Dream said. They looked at their phone, showing what they just tweeted.

Dream @dreamwastaken2  
Hey all, just wanted to let you know something. My name is Dream, I’m nonbinary, and i use they/them pronouns. I hope i can get your support, and to all the people that don’t: you’re an idiot. I hope i can keep being authentic moving forward. Love you all ❤

Time passed as the replies started rolling in. Dream waited a bit for the actual interesting replies to come, not just ones reacting to the fact that they just tweeted. “omg??? Happy for u dream” “yes enby icon!” “we love you dream :)” There were also less supportive comments, but Dream just scrolled past those since they can’t have that kind of energy in their life. They were pleasantly surprised to see some friends reply to their tweet. Bad replied: “I’m happy for you Dream :D” “Thanks for the support guys, i couldn’t have done it without you.” Dream said. “Don’t thank us, it was all you.” Sapnap said. Dream smiled. They were ready to move on, a new chapter in their life. Happy knowing they had supportive friends, a supportive audience, but most of all, they felt comfortable with themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcomed aha. anyway the title is ironic but i had to 😭 also in this au dream is amab but i couldn’t figure out a way to make it clear and i didn’t wanna put too much emphasis on it bcs it doesn’t matter... just thought id say that. also this is a oneshot... i stayed up late to finish this after procrastinating this for days. also, there are barely any dteam fics with trans characters.... where else am i gonna get my validation. anyways love you (is anyone even gonna read this)
> 
> ps: i use they/soot/ghost/sap/bur pronouns :D


End file.
